


Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo. Pero claro, Sherlock, ignórame

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Sherlock no sabe qué regalar a John. John sólo quiere estar con Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



> Este fic forma parte del Santa Secreto Shippero 2016 organizado en el grupo Foro I am Sherlocked de Facebook.
> 
> Es un regalo para Nimirie basado en uno de sus prompts: "Johnlock, teenlock. La Navidad está arruinada porque Sherlock no compró un regalo para John, por lo menos eso cree él. No tiene idea de lo que realmente quiere John para Navidad ("All I want for Christmas is youuuuu"... cantemos)".

“Navidad, horrible Navidad”, es el pensamiento recurrente de Sherlock en diciembre. Lo único bueno que ve en ella son los regalos que recibe si no molesta demasiado a su hermano. Aunque siempre funciona un chantaje a última hora.

 

_—¿Noche de presentación? – **SH**_

_—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? – **MH**_

_—_ _Yo nada. Mamá conocer a tu novio – **SH**_

_—¿Microscopio binocular de laboratorio 2000x? — **MH**_

 

Mycroft apagó el teléfono de la rabia que le dio el comentario de su hermano y la falta de respuesta. Todas las Navidades eran iguales desde que comenzó a salir con Greg. Por suerte, John era una buena distracción este año. Aunque sólo llevaran tres meses, Sherlock había insistido en presentarlo en casa. Sin embargo, Mycroft estaba seguro de que su hermano lo había hecho por mero fastidio. Y no podía dejar que eso afectara a su relación con Greg y los tres años que llevaban juntos.

 

Por otro lado, Sherlock estaba más ocupado que de costumbre por estas fechas. Normalmente las pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca de la casa, analizando la flora y fauna del jardín o mirando por la ventana. Pero ahora estaba John y, según Internet y el artículo de _cómo ser un buen novio_ , se debía mostrar afecto de dos a cinco veces a lo largo del día, en días continuados y de distintas formas, desde sonrisas hasta besos, pasando por abrazos.

Quizás era un poco forzado para John, que insistía en que el amor es natural y en que Sherlock se dejara llevar. No obstante, el vocabulario de Sherlock no contemplaba esa opción. Las emociones eran la asignatura pendiente del pequeño de los Holmes, aunque su hermano mayor tampoco fuera muy ducho en el tema.

Un detalle en concreto llamó la atención de Sherlock: _la importancia del reconocimiento de la pareja en la familia política_. Por eso, y por molestar a Mycroft, que no se sentía preparado para dar el paso, fue que presentó a John a sus padres a los dos meses de salir. Bueno, realmente fue una encerrona a John que, según éste, nunca, jamás, en la vida, le perdonaría. Huelga decir que su malestar se amortiguó cuando vio la calidez del señor Holmes y la atención de la señora Holmes hacia su persona.

Mycroft, sin embargo, le miraba con recelo, como si se estuviera llevando algo suyo con alevosía y descaro frente a sus narices. John obvió a su, dadas las presentaciones, cuñado, y volvió a fijarse en Sherlock. Si bien era cierto que llevaban muy poco tiempo y que quería huir de esa casa y no le dejaban, el sentimiento hacia él era diferente a los que destinaba al resto de la población.

No sabía si era amor o si todo quedaría en una bonita amistad. Era demasiado pronto para saber incluso si llegarían a algo más que sexo. En efecto, el apodado _el virgen_ tenía más experiencia que él, que no tenía más que esos dos meses. Dos meses que no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, porque fueron perfectos a su manera y, como había dicho ya varias veces, _y punto_.

Cabe recalcar _a su manera_ porque John salió de esos días con tantos conceptos que podía haber entrado a la facultad de medicina sacando matrícula. Y, sin embargo, no todo habían sido lecciones teóricas. Las caricias, los besos recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Si la luz hubiera estado apagada, habría jurado estar con otro novio. Anderson, por ejemplo, con toda la ofensa que eso provocaría en Sherlock. Ofensa de la que John se reía por ser simplemente una especulación.

Sea como fuere, Sherlock y John habían acabado en la cama de este último una noche de viernes, después de unas pizzas y alguna cerveza. La consciencia no se perdió en ese acto: Sherlock no quería dejar la situación al azar y John quería sentirlo todo en plenitud. En cambio, cuando Sherlock estaba tan nervioso que pensaba en beber como remedio, él mismo le quitaba la botella de las manos y lo llevaba hacia él, sin perder el contacto visual más que para sentir el beso.

—John, estoy sintiendo cosas.

—Es normal, Sherlock. Se llama atracción.

Sherlock se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de John. Su latir le levantaba hasta los labios y vuelta a bajar, sin descanso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, aun así, podía ver a John con claridad en su mente. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos; en clases, fuera de ellas... Si no se hubiesen entendido, ya se habrían separado. En cambio, ahí seguían.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y contempló cómo el sueño se había adueñado de John. Le besó en la comisura y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Fue entonces cuando vio que la misma estaba cubierta de nieve hasta la mitad. Absorto, se quedó pensando cuándo había empeorado el tiempo y desterrado al sol, que cargaba con ellos todo el día. Acto seguido miró el despertador de la mesita y cayó en la cuenta: llevaban toda la tarde juntos.

El aburrimiento se apoderó de él, tanto, que la televisión le resultó buena compañía alternativa. Pasó canal tras canal en busca de algo que le acercara a esas fiestas que le eran tan impropias. Ese amor por todos lados que la gente se profesaba le resultaba tan falso y circunstancial que sólo al mirar a John disminuía su desprecio por la humanidad. Él le había hecho sentir, simple y llanamente.

Un anuncio llamó su atención:

"Regala estas Navidades lo mejor a esa persona especial. Porque se lo merece todo. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad".

Sherlock se puso nervioso y miró a John de reojo. Él seguía dormido y su familia aún tenía todo el día para llegar, así que la mayor preocupación que tenía era llegar con un regalo que no fuera ni muy típico ni muy desacertado. Los regalos, como era evidente, no eran su fuerte. Así pues, besó a John en un roce fugaz de labios, volvió a besarle más lentamente y, cerrando los ojos varias veces, salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la calle tras él.

John despertó al par de horas y buscó a Sherlock a su lado. Al no encontrarlo al tacto adormilado se frotó los ojos, dudoso, buscando entre los destellos a su novio. No lo encontró. Salió de la cama y se acomodó el pantalón mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al mirar por la ventana, vio cómo la calle estaba tan desierta como blanca, con un manto hermoso y fotogénico. Al fijarse, notó unas huellas sobre él, alargadas y conocidas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sherlock era capaz de atravesar la ciudad en pleno temporal si tenía un buen motivo. El problema es que siempre encontraba uno y ponía su salud a merced de los antibióticos. John, que pensaba en la medicina como posible futuro y pago de sus deudas, vivía preocupado desde que comenzó a salir con el señor _yo-nunca-enfermo-ja-no-se-lo-cree-nadie_. Esperaba relajarse con el tiempo o ir a clases de yoga, le valían ambas cosas.

Por su parte, Sherlock buscaba en cada tienda un regalo que no encontraba. Quería algo especial, tanto como John lo era para él. Era consciente de lo poco que llevaban juntos y de que había muchas posibilidades de que aquello no funcionara, pero no sería por falta de intentarlo. Siguió descartándolo todo en absoluto, volviendo a cambiar de tienda. Optó entonces por recorrer los mercadillos en lo que quedaba de día.

John le envió un mensaje, nervioso como estaba. Luego otro, y otro más.

_¿Dónde estás, Sherlock? — **JW**_

_Sherlock, estamos a -10 grados — **JW**_

_Sherlock, mis padres y Harry acaban de llegar. Vas a tener que entrar por la puerta — **JW**_

El pequeño de los Holmes andaba demasiado desesperado para contestar. No encontraba nada adecuado y se había recorrido todo el centro de la ciudad. Triste y pesaroso, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró por la ventana del dormitorio de John, dándole tal susto que cayó sobre su trasero al ver a Sherlock cara a cara.

—Te dije que entraras por la puerta como las personas, Sherlock Holmes —protestó John con la mano en su trasero dolorido.

—No he encontrado nada —replicó Sherlock apenado.

John se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Ahora le interesaba más lo que había dentro de su habitación que abajo en el salón. Después, cerró la ventana para no morir de hipotermia y dirigió toda su atención hacia Sherlock, que temblaba bajo su suéter morado sin ni siquiera una chaqueta encima.

—Por el amor del cielo, Sherlock, acabarás con neumonía —le reprochaba mientras le quitaba la ropa para darle un pijama de los suyos.

—Pero yo quería comprarte algo especial para Navidad —gimoteó Sherlock levantando los brazos y dejándose hacer—. John se quedó clavado en esos ojos que contenían una lágrima tímida y enojada con su dueño. Podía ver el corazón de Sherlock justo ahí mismo cuando había personas que incluso dudaban que tuviera. _Cómo osaban_.

Cuando logró tumbarlo en la cama con el pijama puesto para hacerle entrar en calor con el nórdico, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La mirada de John se volvió odiosa hacia ella y sus labios formaron una palabra conocida para todos en esa casa. No pudo evitar decirla en alto.

—¡Harriet! ¿No sabes llamar?

—John, mamá quiere saber si estás. Hola, Sherlock —dijo sin mover la mirada desafiante de los ojos de su hermano. Pero Sherlock estaba demasiado helado todavía para contestar.

—20 libras y no estamos aquí.

—40.

—30.

—Hecho.

Harriet cerró la puerta tras ella y John respiró tranquilo. Al menos tendría más tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Una cosa era conocer a su novio y otra muy distinta meterlo en su cama sin el permiso que _obviamente_ no iban a darle _nunca en la vida_. Sherlock empezó a recobrar el color y él, en un acto reflejo, le abrazó con tanta fuerza que la respiración entrecortada se convirtió en queja, a lo que siguió una respuesta al abrazo, con los finos y alargados dedos marcados en la camisa.

—Sherlock, sabes que no tienes que regalarme nada, ¿verdad? —le susurró John al oído—. Me vale con no pasar la noche en urgencias.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué hago? —preguntó Sherlock perdido.

—Quererme.

—O un fin de semana en París.

—Has vuelto a sobornar a Mycroft, ¿verdad?

—Volvamos a la parte de querernos —John aguantó la risa y atrajo a Sherlock hasta su beso.

La noche cayó y las sábanas cubrieron sus cuerpos, ya con poca ropa, agradecidos de la calefacción central cortesía de la casa. De sus cabezas se alejaron las preocupaciones familiares por un momento y ya no importaban ni regalos ni tópicos ni presiones sociales. Todo precioso, _demasiado_ bonito.

—¡John! ¡Cena familiar! ¡Baja con Sherlock! —llamó la señora Watson.

—Maldita Harriet —farfulló John alejándose de Sherlock con pesar—. Habrá que bajar, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y tomó su ropa ya seca. Haría lo que hiciese falta para estar con John por muchos años, todos los que la vida les dejara. No podía ser tan malo cenar con la familia de su novio. No podía ser peor que la suya con Mycroft. Por su parte, John se vestía enfadado con la hermana que en ese momento quería poco y, entre suspiros, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Sherlock, la familia nos espera —Sherlock se mordió la lengua y anduvo hasta estar también junto a la puerta. Abrió la misma y espetó:

—Te servirá de práctica para cenar con la mía—. La cara de John lo dijo todo antes de bajar las escaleras.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
